


Sky Fall

by JubileeMarie



Series: Musical Herald [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Modern Girl in Thedas, Song: Skyfall, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeMarie/pseuds/JubileeMarie
Summary: After the destruction of Haven the Herald from another world sings a song to calm the masses.





	Sky Fall

After Haven, the Inquisitor woke in a cot and rolled over to see first Mother Giselle and her Guitar leaning against where the mother sat. She heard her advisors yelling at each other and sighed, running a hand through her hair as the mother spoke. “Shh… You need rest.”

“They’ve been at each other’s throats for hours.” The inquisitor replied

“They have that luxury, because of you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Coryphius.” The mother told her with a smile

“There’s got to be something I can do…” The inquisitor said with a sigh as she sat up.

“Another heated voice won’t help. Even yours, perhaps, especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand and fall, and now we have seen her return. The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions seem, and the more these trials seem preordained. That is hard to accept, no? What we have come to endure, what we have come to believe.” Giselle told her.

“I barely got out alive but I didn’t die, that’s for sure.” The inquisitor chuckled

“Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil, but the people know what they saw. Or perhaps what they needed to see. The maker works both in the moment and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?”

“Coryphius is a monster whether your maker is real or not. What you believe has on effect on me, and we need more than faith to win a war. Now you’ll need to excuse me, I need to steady myself.” She said, picking up her guitar and stepping out into the snow and sitting on a stool.

She took a deep breath and started strumming as people started to turn to watch. “This is the end… Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the Earth and then hear my heart burst again. For this is the end, I’ve drowned and dreamt this moment. So overdue I owed them, swept away I’m stolen…” at first she was quiet, slowly growing into a crachendo as she increased her volume.

Now people were quiet, inching closer to the musician turned savior as she sang and played on her strange instrument. Eyes growing wide as she continued her song “Let the sky fall! When it crumbles, we will stand tall and face it all together. Let the sky fall! When it crumbles, we will stand tall and face it all together… At sky fall… At sky fall.” She sang, her voice ringing in the valley in which they were camped. People linked hands as they gazed upon her and listened to her voice.

Leliana came closer, standing behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder “Sky fall is where we start, A thousand miles and poles apart. Where worlds collide and days are dark…You may have my number, you can take my name…But you’ll never have my heart!” She continued singing, her voice clear and strong. Leliana joined her now as she entered the chorus, followed by Cullen, Cassandra, and Josephine.

Much to her surprise even Mother Giselle joined in, and soon after the whole camp was singing with her, though the song to them was new and foreign. She knew music could heal the soul and bring people together, even give hope and strength but she’d never expected this. The camp was echoing her as she sang the rest of the song, and as she trailed off into the end as they all knelt before her. How could she be so important, so worthy of such adoration and respect? It truly was touching, never had she expirenced a song she was singing bringing so many comfort and peace.


End file.
